The Soulmate Kin
by MidnightxDemon
Summary: I regret nothing. Set in the Race to the Edge Season 2 Episode 2. Where Hiccup is flying around by himself. Toothless and Hiccup get capture by the Hunters instead of Astrid and stormfly. The edge is under attack, why does Fate hate Hiccup so much. Threesome, A/B/O system. Soulmates. Dragon Kin. I still don't regret anything for this. Brother feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody. I don't care if there I get hate, and I am motivated to finish this. I am well warning you are there will be smut and lemons. This is **WHY** it is rated for **_Mature audiences._**

This story is base of the Alpha and Omega system, with soulmates. Threesome, mpreg and whatever happens. I will try and warning about lemons. The threesome is _**Viggo, Ryker and Hiccup. **_

Hiccup and Toothless are Kin that = Family. Because of that his five sense along heighten as well as speaking to other dragons.

This is set on season 2 Episode 2 race to the Edge. This, of course, has Astrid flying with stormfly but at slightly different times with Hiccup and Toothless. Both in different locations.

Key points.

"**_Dragon Speaking"_**

"Normal"

"_Thoughts_ "

* * *

The old wised tale sailors saying red sky at night, sailor's delight. Red sky in morning, sailor's warning. That was something that the young berkian should have remembered. That was something he had forgot. It was early morning, with a beautiful sunrise that lit the sky on fire. He was flying on a dragon and not just any dragon. This is his best friend and Kin brother. The young berkian had made a pack with the dragon - a pitch black nightfury he had named Toothless - a month after they meet.

To make a pack with the dragon is known as a Kin claim; this to a dragon would be what he would call his family pack as known for Kin, and Kin takes to care for themselves. When the pack claim between the Dragon and human was made, it was something very rare and need some form of blood transfusion to make it. The Kin Claim also needed full trust and a certain bond to fully connect.

To Toothless and the young Berkain it was a small blood sacrifice on an existing cut, on the young berkain arm. Toothless had noticed it when the human visited him with a basket of fish. Biting his tongue, Toothless went to the young Berkian and started licking the wound and mixing it together with dragon saliva with a hint of blood and human blood leaving a small dragon mark on the upper right arm. At first, there was nothing much that had to happen. As the months went by the young berkian later noticed small things. His hearing improved a little better, his sight at night was great, and his smelling went insanely great, but he could understand and speak to other dragons. He kept this a secret, because if it came out, then he could be taken away from his family.

"Come on Toothless, one more morning flight around the island then we can head back to the edge." The young Berkian had said. This young berkian has almost a rich chocolate brown haired boy with forest green eyes, he was called Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

"**_Okay brother, but I want some large tasty salmon for breakfast."_**Stating Toothless, who had slowed down the paste for his rider and brother.

Toothless knew that Hiccup wanted to avoid today and tomorrow. It was his Kin year of birth, and Hiccup was born on February 29th - the leap year that happens every four years. Although he was technically four years old, he had already is on his 18th year of living and had just gained soulmate mark.

Like all species, these soulmate mark will not only heat up near the location of your mate but will inform you if you were a color beforehand, the Alpha - was always colored Red, Omega - gold or Beta dark Blue. This controls the hierarchy of who is in control. Of who submits and who takes the leader position. For Hiccup, he starred off toward the morning sunny watching the red sky. Thinking about the past. Everyone would assume that he would have been being a weak beta. '_Hiccup the useless_' or '_Hiccup the toothpick_' was what he was called before he met Toothless. He looked down at his upper left arm at his soulmate mark that came today. Sighing he recalled lessons that every Berkian was taught at the age of 13.

Alpha males, such as his Father Stoick the Vast, or even Dagur the deranged, are typically dominant behavior type and are able to impregnate other Alpha females, the Beta females, and Omega females which was his mother. Beta males like his uncle Spitelout can only reproduce with Beta and Alpha females.

It was only the Alphas that can reproduce with Omegas. The Alphas make up are about 30 percent of the population of the world and have a slightly higher than baseline fertility, and can smell when Betas and Omegas are in heat. Betas are about 68 percent with average fertility and cannot smell another's heat. Omegas are rare at about 2 percent of the population, and are much, much higher on the fertility scale than the average human. Alpha males have a knot, Beta and Omega males do not. Betas have a very mild heat cycle; they run a light fever, increased arousal, that's it. Omegas, on the other hand, suffer almost debilitating heat cycles, as you can attest. If they are not mated, they can suffer brain damage, death, paralysis; they literally burn up from the inside. An Alpha or special herbs in some areas on a few islands can stop or soothe the heat enough to tolerate it for the week or two that it lasts, unless they become pregnant, in which case it stops in a few days. Omegas also exude an incredibly powerful pheromone that can drive Alphas to insane lengths to possess them. Heats happen every third full moon cycle. Add all of this with have a soulmate mark sucked for anybody. Hiccup friends on another hand had already pasted their 18th-year last year.

The Twins both were announced as Alphas, for example, are fated to another set of twins. Both twins have long blond hair and dedicated their lives to Loki - god of Mischief. However, the Mischief went on an even higher rate, after Hiccup train both twins to ride the Hideous Zippleback - who was called Barf and Belch. The Hideous Zippleback is classified as a member of the Mystery Class in the Journal of Dragons. These dragons possess a unique method of attack: one head produces a thick green gas, while the other one produces sparks to light it on fire. Barf and Belch were still quite young to gain a mate.

Fishlegs who surprised everyone as an Alpha, his soulmate mark sentence was changed to Heather since they had both meet after his 18th last year. Fishlegs was smart but a tad chubby. He found his future on writing about new dragons with his good pal Meatlug. Meatlug was known as Gronckle. Meatlug and Fishlegs are probably the next groups closest to bonding as Kin. Unfortunately, Meatlug, doesn't what her best friend to get capture so she had decided against it.

Snotlout was represented as a Beta was soulmate with Astrid, who was an Alpha. Snotlout is known on Berk as strong, bold, and often overconfident Viking. To Hiccup, his cousin has a very big ego that can't be inflated. His ego tends to often show off while in dragon training, especially when Astrid was around. However, during the battle against the Red Death - which gave Hiccup many more nicknames he didn't want - Snotlout joined the fight, riding a Monstrous Nightmare named Hookfang. Hookfang was still under the age mating season but his ego like his master tends to be... well, overwhelmingly bad. Of course, setting yourself and other things on fire causes problems.

Astrid, of course, was presented as an Alpha, with her soulmate being Snotlout. However, Astrid instincts state to protect and train hard. She rides a light blue Deadly Nadder she had called Stormfly. Astrid knows that Stormfly is easily known in the book of dragons to be captivating by the beauty of the Deadly Nadder, but distraction around this dragon can prove to be very dangerous! Stormfly is known to have the ability to breathe fire that is especially powerful, and its heat has been known to melt rocks and metal easily. Stormfly had just past her mating age, and with her rider was searching for her mate out there.

Now everybody on Berk had their eyes set to see what Hiccup will become. The majority of Berk guess he would be represented as a beta since he was weak as a child. Not that it had mattered. Fate hates him. Fate really, really hates Hiccup. And for those who don't understand is that Hiccup has a rare condition. He makes up a population on 0.5% known in the world are third genders. Hiccup while identifying as a male could get pregnant, he has both female and male parts to him. To make matters worse... Hiccup soulmate mark identified him as an Omega. The golden color with two sentences.

"_Dagur was right. You don't look like much_" and "_Welcome, Hiccup._"

Hiccup snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a dragon cry for help a few miles away for the Edge. He had his sword inferno strap to his back. Making it after realizing the Deathsong amber took form was rock hard that can't be broken, and that he kept ending in dark caves with no torch, he made it as an experiment.

"Let's go check that out bud," he stated. Toothless nods and heads towards the cry. Hiccup once again looked at his soulmate marks and sighs. Using a spare scarp cloth he ties it around his soulmate mark making it look like a sleeve.

Toothless started to fly in low and landed near a cliff overlooking the beach. The beach was filled was dragon cages. The cries of the dragons calling for help and asking to let them go made hiccup heart sink. He glanced around and noticed Dagur chatting with a larger and taller fellow. He was bald but had brown facial hair.

"**_Hiccup_**" Toothless growled lightly, " **_look at their ships_****.**"

Hiccup glanced over roughly they had at least 15 ships in the harbor, "I've never seen those colors before. But I have seen that insignia. It was on the reaper. Those are Dragon Hunters. I am sorry bud, let's gather more information before we go get help for the others."

**_"I agree_**," Toothless growls "_**however, I smell Dagur down there**__._"

"I know, I saw him with another man. I can barely hear anything because of them whispering. Along with the dragons crying for help, it's impossible on what's going on."

While gathering as much information as we could by listening and watching. The hunters started to move crates onto the ships. The dragons started to remain calmer and falling asleep in their crates. Listening to the two men, Hiccup heard Dagur talk about the dragon eye and hiccup. Great. But Dagur kept calling Mr. Bald, large and tall - Rykie. "_Guess we figured out a name for Mr. Bald." _Hiccup had thought.

"_**We maybe should make him as Kin if he keeps calling you brother all the time"**_ Toothless laughed softly.

"Toothless, not a word. I may think about it, but we should go and get the others." Whispering softly, and start to get up from position slowly.

That was until 'Rykie' stopped and sniffed. He then bent down to grab a bow and arrow. Placing the bow and arrow in position. He motioned his men to the two big rocks close the forest. Sniffing Hiccup had smelled fresh spring water with a hint of metal the was Astrid scent and with her Stormfly. Shit.

"Let's get ready to help bud. It looks like the pack is in trouble and we need to support." Going quickly to toothless latch onto his saddle was about to scream for Astrid to get out of there.

'Rykie' in a loud clear voice," and grab that Nadder! And grab that Dragon on the cliff."

Gasping at how 'Rykie' noticed them both.

"Warning shot Toothless, try and help Astrid and Stormfly out of their range" Hiccup stated loudly.

Taking off from the spot Toothless fired three shots giving the girls out of range from the arrows.

"Astrid, go back to the edge and get the other to defend the base. Do not leave, the hunt dragons and we don't want them to get ours. Protect the base and the Dragon eye, I will be right behind you" Hiccup cried out. With that stated, Astrid nodded and left to race back to the edge.

Smelling the air Hiccup that was filled with smoke didn't notice the lone archer behind him. He didn't notice the dragon root arrow aimed for them. Toothless did. He had quickly moved out of the way, but a second arrow came right after the first. It was just enough to graze Hiccup on his right arm.

Hiccup had felt weird, which remind Hiccup of the time Toothless and he was in the field of Dragon nip. Not knowing what it was that hit him, he had ruled out the thought of Dragonroot. He was okay with dragon root, having to deal with it before. But he feels dizzy and high. It reminded him of the twins and Snotlout brought back those forest mushrooms one time. Never ever again is he having those guys hunt and cook for the group together.

He heard 'Rykie' whisper Toothless dragon breed. They were falling, hiccup was so out of it everything looked weird. The trees moved differently swaying and maybe Toothless was saying funny jokes. He couldn't remember anything it was sleep and food that Hiccup crave. Sleep had over won that. He snuggles deadly into Toothless safe and sound.

* * *

Astrid POV:

When Astrid race back to the edge, waking everybody up and started to defend the base. Her soulmate Snotlout complained about getting up early. Fishlegs got up quickly and moved to the headed towards the lookout tower, using hiccup lastest invention; the spyglass. Fishlegs was using the spyglass to look for Hiccup and Toothless as well as looking for enemies. Fishlegs noticed a small speck on the horizon. Shouting down to inform Astrid, she nodded and quickly took to the sky for a lap. To have a closer look. However, it was just like Hiccup stated, that there were ships coming from that island. She was still out of fire range for the ships that were slowly moving towards their base and home. These were Hunter ships. With Dagur leading them.

Heading back, she starts to command everybody a task. "Alright everybody let's get started to prepare for battle and get these dragons into the safety of the caves and tunnels. We don't want the Hunters to get to the dragons."

Astrid watched as the twins gather supplies related to their pranking gear. She went to Hiccups room to hide the Dragon Eye away in very plain sight. Hidding it within a small pile of leaves. Ruffnut was hungry and made Breakfast for everybody. It was the waiting game for an attack that came around noon.

"Hiccup... be careful out there" she sighed worriedly for her friend.

* * *

Ryker POV:

When Ryker saw the riders split apart he had motioned for his hunters to go for the night fury. They sell at a higher price than the Nadder. He already had an archer 'take a leak' to get to the cliff and into position. the archer who was covered in earth-like scent came out of the bush and rapidly fired two arrows, both missing the night fury but one arrow did hit the rider. It was pointless. Or so Ryker thought. Both the rider and dragon went down. The archers on the beach hit the nightfury with the dragon root arrows. Ryker notices that the dragon while hit with the arrows was still protecting his rider.

Going closer to the group, he could hear Dagur shout from one of the boats that the rider 'hiccup' was defeated. Dagur was taking half of the fleet here to collect the other riders and the dragons there. More dragons, make more money, which makes sales really good. He watches as the rider snuggled right into the beast body. Ryker looked at the kid's body, the way it boy body look in a slim built was looking sluggish and it looks like he was on the wild mushroom trip. But that can't be right. The arrow that hit the boy - Hiccup - was a dragon root arrow. Barely reacts to a human. Going in closer with the hunters, he could hear Hiccup was speaking to the dragon as if it could speak back.

Going closer to the group, he could hear Dagur shout from one of the boats that the rider 'hiccup' was defeated. Dagur was taking half of the fleet here to collect the other riders and the dragons there. More dragons, make more money, which makes sales really good. He watches as the rider snuggled right into the beast body. Ryker looked at the kid's body, the way it boy body look in a slim built was looking sluggish and it looks like he was on the wild mushroom trip. But that can't be right. The arrow that hit the boy - Hiccup - was a dragon root arrow. Barely reacts to a human. Going in closer with the hunters, he could hear Hiccup was speaking to the dragon as if it could speak back.

"Mmm, Toothless I really think fate hates me" Hiccup fell asleep into the dragon. Thinking of who is this Toothless and should he be jealous. Of course, he was... maybe, Ryker remembered what happens when brother laughed when he read what his younger mate first sentenced was to him. He soulmate mark wrote neatly in cursive; _'Toothless I really think fate hates me'_. Ryker pulled away and look at his men.

"Cuff them both up together then load them up on the ship. We are taking them to my brother. Keep adding dragon root to the dragon system and a sleeping drug for the rider. It will keep them quiet and asleep. That way we don't have an escapee. Also, somebody gets this rider arm tended to Viggo wouldn't want any scars on his prize." Ryker ordered to his men, which processed to move Night Fury and the boy on the roll ramp cage.

Watching his hunters move the dragon and boy up the drawn ramp leading to the ship, he sighed. Ryker moves towards the ship, thinking of what could happen.

* * *

Ryker watch as the last cargo on the ship was placed onto the deck. Before they set sail, it should take about a week or so to Viggo base of operations here. He only just to realized that the rider and dragon would need food to be in healthy condition before presented to his other mate... his brother.

One of his hunters approaches with caution, it was almost as if he wanted to ask something. Ryker nodded his head giving permission, the hunter spoke: "Sir, with the extra dragon and rider where would you like us to place them?"

Now to Ryker, it was a good question. " Place them as close to my chambers, keep an eye on them and if the dragon loosens his grip on the rider pull the rider out."

The hunter nodded and sent out the orders to the rest. He should probably send a letter to his brother. He thought about it and decided not to. Sending the letter would be pointless because Ryker was already on the fastest ship available for the fleet. He also thought about if his brother and he were going to the old way courting ship or not. Grunting he watch as Dagur's sister Heather who was presented as an omega, came on board with her dragon Windshear. Having her rely on a message to her brother or the hunter allies was her job. Ryker had hoped it would be good news this time. That and he summon her over after her brother left. He, as an Alpha knew that if he was placing an omega in a battle was a huge no-no. He was highly respected as the general, and if the alphas found that out it would hit his reputation.

"Ryker, you ask to see me." The long black-hair women asked, holding on to her Razorwhip dragon reins.

Ryker nodded his head and cleared his throat. "Yes, inform you, brother, that he is to kept all the riders alive and that young Hiccup and his Drag-"

"Toothless," Heather interrupted.

"Toothless?" Ryker was confused, how did she know that name. The same name on his wrist and the same name his soulmate mentioned before passing out fully.

"Yes, Toothless. That is the name of Hiccups dragon, you know, the night fury" Heather supplied.

"And pray to tell me on how you know that?" Ryker started to let his alpha dominance out a little, scaring the younger omega

Shuttling Heather replied, "I have a history with the riders. They were the ones who saved me when I shipwreck. They had also saved my adopted parents as well as reunited me with my biological brother... even though he is mad. They had had also showed me the very basics of calming down a dragon. Hence, Windshear."

"Interesting," Ryker motion his men to take her dragon. "Come with me little omega, I would like to answer some questions for me about the riders."

* * *

Heather knew when to give up. She was surrounded. A hunter came up to her and took the reins of Windshear. She quietly followed the Alpha to his rooms, passing the cell where Hiccup and Toothless slept. The ships doctor had been trying to patch up the arm that Hiccup was injured. Apparently every time the doctor got close Toothless moved and scared the poor doctor.

Ryker opened the door to the commander room and motioned her to sit down. On his desk had a pot of warm tea, which was laced with truth serum. One drop of the tea and you will speak the truth for 30 minutes. Unfortunately the same can be said for the opponent drinking it as well.

"Tea," Ryker offered, pouring a cup for himself. Heather nodded, looking around the room. Tea always had calmed her down. After a few minutes and a few sips of tea later, Ryker set his cup down and folded his hands together.

"So Heather, tell me, out of curiosity did you join the hunters? And trust me I won't harm you, as an Alpha I can't harm an omega."

"_Of course that was his question,"_ she had thought before smirking because it is the truth replied.

"I didn't join pre-say, I had only followed my brother, to be the only one to stop him from making a stupid decision or well stupider decisions. That is until he finds his mate. I want to get to know him better since we didn't fully grow up together. I still have a year of courting with my alpha before I go to my Alpha and become his mate permanently."

Ryker looked surprised, "so you met your mate already. Who is he?"

"Fishlegs Ingerman, he's one of the dragon riders with Hiccup. Despite his appearance, he has a really good knowledge base for dragon information. I had a crush on him when I first met the riders when I was shipwrecked, and when we had seen each other again it was amazing. We realized that after we agree to be mate we wanted to court first. We started courting last month by sending letters. We made a deal that we could not talk about island names, people we met, groups. We were allowed to talk about new dragons, the landscape of islands hints, our friends, and our thoughts."

Heather stop talking to drink some tea, Ryker was impressed. The girl in front of him made sure nothing was revealed. Curious on how the letter has been sending he asks, "how do you get these letters?"

"I am not sure really how it works, but Hiccup and Fishlegs use terrible terror dragons to deliver the letter."

Ryker looked impressed as he was thinking, "_A dragon? We use the terrible terror to catch the mice and rats on our ships. Never thought that would work to send mail. Although they are very territorial, so it might work. Let's try it later. Though why didn't we think of that."_

_"_The last question, for now, my dear, is on courting to you with long distance good for you and your mate."

Heather had thought about it. Thinking about the answer before replying, "it depends on the couple that is courting. For Fishlegs and I, we are okay. Knowing that we are trusting in with each other. Unlike some who may lean on more affection, craving it because of their past. For example, my foster parents were designated to be together, but my adopted mother could not bare any child. She had craved affective from my adopted father because she was neglected by her family at a young age."

"So it is all about how their personality is then" Ryker mused.

Heather nodded and drank the remaining tea. Standing up she walked back to the door. Ryker had got up and move door open.

"Let your brother know that he is not allowed to damage anything. It is just a hostile take over, which means no killing or injury the captives."

"Okay Ryker," Heather stated. "One little caution with Hiccup," motioning to his captive, "do not separate those two for long periods of time. I remember Fishlegs mentioned something about them being separated. That Hiccup became very ill and Toothless went to get medicine. Toothless was capture for over a week by another enemy of their home island. Hiccup got even worse stating to Fishlegs the experience. To Hiccup it was like something pulling him away from reality; breaking into his soul and ripping out is the heart. Those two boys are almost like brothers."

Heather then walk away, going to give her bother a message and avoiding the battle. Her Brother was still her main Alpha, before her mate.

Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you, everybody, for Favoriting and following the stories. I reread my other chapter and noticed a few mistakes in the last chapter, please bare in mind I am human and working. Anyways here is the key.

This story is base of the Alpha and Omega system, with soulmates. Threesome, mpreg and whatever happens. I will try and warning about lemons. The threesome is _**Viggo, Ryker and Hiccup.**_

Hiccup and Toothless are Kin that = Family. Because of that his five sense along heighten as well as speaking to other dragons.

Key points.

"**_Dragon Speaking"_**

"Normal"

"_Thoughts_ "

"_**Reports"**_

* * *

Ryker POV:

Ryker waited for the female omega to leave completely, relaying the message for her brother. Ryker had then glanced at his mate and Dragon in their cell. The doctor was still trying to patch up the wound on Hiccup's right arm. Although it was difficult to do so because the dragon was protecting his mate. Even when Rykers' hunter guards were trying to help, had only realized every step they take, the dragon's wing closes tighter to protect its rider. Watching for a few more minutes more of his men went in to help. Ryker then noticed that 'Toothless' reaction with the Dragon-root is different than the rest of the dragons. Mourning and groaning every so often, but not harming his rider. The muzzled on the beast kept him from crying out a roar or shooting his fire. Ryker kept watching only to realize that it was not like the dragon protecting its rider, but almost more like it was protecting a child from getting harmed. His Hunters were trying to take the rider away, and Toothless doesn't want that to happen. Trying to think of a way to have both the Rider and Dragon separated. He glanced down at his mating mark hidden within his arm-guards. He knew the rider was his mate, because of the first thing his mate had said was written on his arm. It also heated up for the first time they met even if his mate was slightly out of it.

Ryker thought of something, and pray to the gods it will work. "Men leave the cell and doctor leave the medical supplies basic in there. I have a plan."

His hunters and doctor both nodded leaving the cell. Ryker watched as the dragon lowered his defense when the hunters left. Looking at his men and then the dragon, they had weapons and armor on. Ryker quickly moved into his cabin and changed out of his normal suit and into a tight thin half-long sleeve top and black trousers. Looking down on his left arm, he noticed his mate mark has changed to '_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III'_. It is a nice name for his little mate. Although he couldn't help wonder on his brother and mate might think. His brother is still trying to recruit the Dragon master, and if he had recalled about three years ago killed the Red Death. Sighing, he grabbed a white bandana his brother has him use for hostile situations. Walking to the cabin door, he left the room and walked right into the cell with Hiccup and Toothless. His hunter's and doctors watching him as he slowly approaches Toothless.

"Hey there Dragon, I just want to check your riders wound on his arm." Ryker tried to look least intimidated to Toothless. Ryker kept going until Toothless growled at him. Causing Ryker to stop, he smiled and rolled up his left sleeve. He glanced at his men and ordered, "go and check on the other dragons. Can someone go and tell the navigation team to get to the base as soon as we can."

* * *

Toothless POV:

Toothless was still affected by the arrows and it made him really ill, but couldn't focus on sleep until his Kin was safe. Since they were not safe he had kept holding onto his Kin and threatened the hunters that got too close for comfort. He kept protecting his Kin to a point where these hunters get to close he hits them with his tail and tightens his wings around his body and Kin. Toothless knows that he can't fly, not with Hiccup. He watched as the boss ordered his men out. The doctor as well. They were now outside of the cell watching him and kin. After a while, he watches as the leader came back and went into the cell they placed them in. The hunter had no weapons or armor on him.

_"Foolish Human," _Toothless thought "_I may not harm you with my plasmas blast yet, but I can hit you with my tail. Wait, the human mouth is moving, and hands up with a white cloth. Brother told me about this. White flag meant Truce, Surrounder or Negotiation. It was to stand down and listen to the terms, but still be on guard. Expect the unexpected just in case."_

Toothless watch as the hunter approaches him and his Kin slowly. He can't make out the words the hunter was saying because of the Dragon-root. Growling at that thought the hunter stop his position. The men outside of the cell were leaving the area. It was just the hunter leader alone with Hiccup and him. He watched as the leader approached once again slowly, showing his left arm out in front. Toothless had noticed that it was the hunters mating mark arm, with the color of red written on it. The hunter was an Alpha, but why show Toothless this.

"_My mate would be another dr_agon. Why was he showing me this?" puzzled Toothless was thinking really hard, _"unless... no. It couldn't be, it was his Kin mate."_ Toothless remember that early this morning before dawn broke, Hiccup was in pain for a few minutes. His Kin just got his soulmate mark presented today. Toothless remember that Hiccup panic and ask if he wants to go flying. He didn't get to see the writing on the arm. He did know it was gold. Quickly recalling when Toothless was still a hatchling, some of the other older dragons were telling stories of old, to his age hatchlings. That even when an Alpha of any species became an Alpha, there were some Alphas that could make any Alpha, Beta or Omega submit. Those were the powerful ones. Known to be the rulers of all, similar to the heads of the family and pack. It was basically a direct order or command that cause. It was the type of Alpha that would have everyone look up to them for protection or at fear. Each species had up to five major Alphas.

_"Was this hunter like the rest a normal one, or one of the majors._" Growling at himself, he watched as the hunter moved two more steps closer to his Kin.

Growling again the hunter stop, and sat down. Toothless wanted to sleep, he hates Dragon-root. He heard the hunter talk again very slowly. Toothless could only make out half of what he was saying. To Toothless it sounded like this.

"Dragon... rider...injured...me... bandage...up...That...all...I...not... him...move...from... okay."

Toothless realized that with the dragonroot his smell is out whack. The Nightfury looked down, listening as the hunter was speaking the truth. Hiccup was hurt, and the hunters wanted him to clean the wound up. Toothless nodded but held on tight to Hiccup. He wasn't going to have his brother taken away from him again, not like two years ago.

* * *

Ryker POV:

In reality, Ryker said this to Toothless, "Dragon, your rider was injured. Let me help bandage it up. That is all. I would not have him move away from you. Okay."

This, of course, was after he sat down on the wood floor, and waited until 'Toothless' noticed that he meant no harm. He really didn't want his mate to be infected with the arrow wound. Toothless moved down to check Hiccup and looked back up. The dragon nodded Ryker felt some relief. He hated this because he knew he could knock out the dragon. He didn't though because he didn't want to harm his mate in the process.

Ryker slowly got up, grabbing a white cloth and dipped it into the lukewarm water. He felt the Toothless watching him carefully, before approaching once again to the rider and dragon. He put out the clothe for toothless to smell and went to Hiccup. Quickly he wiped off the dried blood with an end and quickly wrapped the clothe around the should. The hunter did notice a small dragon tattoo on the arm, and filling that away later for his brother to collect more information about it. After all Viggo- his little brother was the brains, while he was the brawl. While he was tying the last knot, Ryker took the time to view his little mate's body. To Ryker, it was perfect. His mates hair was chocolate brown hair. With a very slim and lean frame on his mate, unlike himself being more bulk and heavy muscle. Ryker expects there was more muscle from him riding a dragon. He is, however very curious on the metal peg foot on the left side. He slowly got back up and moved away. Toothless looked at him and nodded. The dragonroot was now forcing the dragon to sleep. Ryker closed the cage and lock it up.

Ryker quickly moved back into his chamber writing down the dragon tattoo on a new notebook made for his mate. That way any new information the Alphas found out, can be documented. Then went to start on the latest reports of the dragons they just caught. With each and every report Ryker filled out, the passage of time went quickly. It was mid-morning before the hunters left the island with the fleet he had at the time. Just as he was about to fill out the report of his mates night-fury, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he called as he began setting aside the feathered quill and capping the ink bottle.

The door opened to reveal the head navigator. The navigator cleared his throat before speaking, "General, a quick report. We just hit a gust of wind stream; that is in our favor. If the wind stream continues as it is, we may make it back to base within a few days with the fleet. The wind is slightly stronger than what we had in the past gust stream."

Ryker looked at him with a smirk, "that is good news. Dismiss."

Waiting for the door to close behind, Ryker stood up and stretched, realizing the in was close to dinnertime. Moving around his desk, he opened the door and walked out. A glance to the cage that held his mate and dragon. Both were still sleeping in their embrace as he had left them. Ryker quick went to get something to eat, before coming back and placing some jugs of water and four fish. Knowing that they will wake up soon for food. Shutting the cabin door again he went back to his desk and sat down on the chair. Reaching over to fill out the last dragon report in point form by hand.

_**Dragon species: Black Nightfury**_

_**Details:**_

_** \- missing half a tail fin, but is suited for a riding harness that controls a Prosthetic tail**__**.**_

_**\- last of its kind**_

_**Eye color: Forest green**_

_**Selling price: $25,000; not for sale at the time. More information needed to be confirmed and needs to be trained.**_

_**Owner: Grimborn mate - nickname "little dragon."**_

_**Caught by: Grimborn hunters**_

_**Date it was Caught: February 28.**_

_** Other details: **_

_**\- "Little Dragon" was riding the dragon at ease. **_

_**\- Called the night fury "Toothless." **_

_**\- Do not engage with armor or weapons within the distance of this dragon. **_

_**Report filled out by: Ryker Grimborn.**_

Setting down the feathered quill, Ryker knew it was only his brother that was going to be reading these reports. This was the last report of the night. Ryker lifted the paper to placing it on the top of the pile. He felt a slight breeze of cold air around the cabin. While it didn't chill his bones, his little mate would be cold.

He stood up for his chair and walked over to the closet next to the bed, he grabbed a fur blanket. Crossing over towards the door, he opened it softly. Avoiding the creaking planks he moved out to the hallway where his mate was. When he saw movement within the cell, he leaned back hiding into the shadows. His mate was up and around, trying to break the locks on the cell. The food as Ryker noticed was still untouched. The dragon Toothless unchained and un-muzzled waiting patiently to leave. His mate was hunched over the door whispering so soft he could not hear anything.

He had recalled what Dagur had said. That Hiccup will use anything to his advantage. To never underestimate Hiccup, because he may not look like much but boy he can fight. Currently, Hiccup was using a fireworm dragon to melt the lock. The same fireworm that is from the lanterns that lit the hallway. Watch as a small click was heard and Hiccup moved out.

Deciding to make his presence know to his mate in a gruff tone, "_Dagur was right. You don't look like much."_

* * *

Hiccup's POV:

Hiccup froze in his spot, his upper arm felt it was on fire. Those words... those exact ones he discovered on his arm the morning of him being caught. His mate was very close by. How did he not smell him or hear him? Looking at where the voice came, Hiccup was shocked at who it was. It was the hunters' leader 'Rykie'. He was one of his soulmates. But unfortunately, he couldn't remember how he ended up on a boat. In a cage - A hunter dragon cage in fact. It didn't make any sense, to Hiccup. Recalling Toothless and him the last time he was conscious, he knew they were out of reach with the archers on the beach.

The first thing that came out of his mouth was, "How?"

Stupid Hiccup for asking the worst question in history. Realizing that it could be many questions, how did I get here? To the question of how do you escape from this ship full of dragon hunters? With everything in between.

The Hunter stepped towards Hiccup, like a predator going to hunt the prey. Hiccup moved back into the cage. To Ryker, it looked like his mate was like the nickname he wrote in the report.

"How? My little dragon; that is an amazing question. It will be answered once we hit our destination. Eat and drink before you and your Dragon goes to sleep. If not, I will have you guys knocked unconscious for the rest of the trip. And don't try to anything like escaping. I would hate to make you submit to your alpha in behaving." Hiccup knew he wasn't getting out yet. He glared at Ryker before glancing over at the four fish for them. Probably laced with sleeping medication.

"**We need to eat, and regain our strength. Right now listen to him. Can you not hear how many men and ships are with us. Wait until we land before leaving."** Toothless whispers a quite growls only so that Hiccup can understand.

The hunter then called for his men and assign them to watch Hiccup and Toothless to prevent them from escaping. The Hunters were equipped with their usual bow and arrows. To Hiccup having one of his Mates watching his every move, and well the Guards didn't suit the young rider. Sighing Hiccup moved towards the fish, quickly smelling anything off there was nothing. Passing it to Toothless, Hiccup snift the others before giving Toothless two of the fish after having his brother do a quick sear on the fish Hiccup was going to eat.

Ryker grunted, "it's not drugged or poisoned Little Dragon."

Hiccup smirk and reply cheekily, " Oh I know, I just wanted to know if they went bad. Call it a past experience I would not like to try again. Fresh fish that was caught in my village fisherman, ended up with a bad bunch. I would not want that to happen again."

Ryker nodded at that excuse, waiting for the two of them to finish their dinner. He motioned on silently to his hunters to get the dragonroot ready before stepping into the cell. Holding out the same Fur blanket, Ryker pulled out earlier. "Here, it's going to be cold tonight, take the blanket and stay warm. I would hate to see you get sick. Now as Alpha, submit and go to sleep."

It was the tone of voice, that Hiccup couldn't disobey. He could not disobey even if he wanted too. Hiccup felt heavy, the order was automatically in effect. The omega in him purred with delight when he was ordered to go to sleep. Like a body take over, Hiccup went to Toothless and used his left paw as a pillow and toothless right paw to get him safe. Ryker went over and placed the fur blanket on. Hiccup's eyes felt heavy, body sagged like water. The Dragon Hunters then used a stronger dragon arrow laced with powerful sleeping drugs. They fired at Toothless, and like his rider feel back into a deep sleep.

* * *

The Riders POV:

At Dragons Edge, it was the twins, who surprised the other riders, that had drove the hunter off the island with their tricks. For example, using the target practice silhouettes to pretend there if there were more men on the base. Having the other rider faking different voices for each silhouette. Then they used had Zippleback gas fake body bags and placed them into the forest. Having Astrid use Stormfly shooting at the fake bodies, releasing the gas. The hunter archers fired at with flaming arrows, aiming at Astrid, causing an exploding the area. They then took the monstrous nightmare gel they collected in the barrels. Using the catapult they placed the monstrous nightmare Jel and fired at the Hunters ships. It splattered on the desks over five of the hunter ships, then had directed Hookfang and Snotloot to move quickly over the ship lighting them on fire. The hunters jump ships that were on fire and retreated on the remaining ships. With only a few tricks that the twins set up with everybody, the Hunters with an unconscious Dagur went to the remaining ship and sail out of dragons cove.

After watching the hunters leave to the distance. They waited for the hunters to become a speck. Although the group had wanted to know where Hiccup and Toothless were. Both should be here by now. Was he caught with the hunters? Should they stay here, or go together, or split up. Deciding on what was going to happen they, and they decided to split up. Astrid and Snotlout would stay at the base defending it if more hunters came back. The twins with Fishlegs where going after the ships. They had hoped the ships would lead them to Hiccup. Taking to skies, the dragons and their riders hid towards the cover of the clouds.

* * *

Viggo Grimborn POV:

Viggo Grimborn had a rough day. His Hunters let the shipment of fireworms escape in the camp, causing mini fires all day long. There was a lot of damage that needs to be repaired. But he doesn't blame the hunters since the fireworms dragons were already hot enough that the melted and weaken one of the corners.

It was, however, a very quiet night for Viggo as he stayed in his tent looking over reports in sales of the last month. His Hunters caught and sold 267 dragons. The fireworms dragon were the best in sales right now for the upper north villages, making the hunter over 3,500 gold per every 50 units of the fireworms in fourteen villages. In the far south, ten monstrous nightmares sent to aid armies for their gel. The hunter sold the ten for 3,250 gold. In the east, two deadly Nadders at 500 for the price of both were sent. As well as two changeling dragons for 750 each. Leading the Hunters with the price of 3,000. Three Hideous Zippleback went southeast to be used for more exotic clothing. With the price of 1,800 gold, Viggo took the deal.

Calculating the total profit for the Hunter village and men 11,550 of gold within one month. The hunters still have to sell the rest of the dragons in the base. The next shipment of fresh dragons should be coming. Setting down the black feathered quill, his left arm became itchy again. Looking down at the one sentence that meets his brother and his needs. Recalling his panic when his marks formed and one of them had his brother's name, caused him to internally freak out. It was his brother that calmed him down. Both brothers knew that they had a connection and were both Alphas. This made both assume that their mate is either a Beta or Omega. Oh, the plans he had with their mate. He still laughed today at his brother's mark. At least his was tameable, giving Viggo a little insight of his mate.

Written on Viggos arm in cursive._ 'Mace and _Talons,_ was designed to test the abilities and decision making the expertise of future chiefs in the heat of battle._'

"I really hope to see you soon little mate," Viggo thought aimlessly, "I need a good intellectual challenge."

Grabbing the last report paper, before he packs it in for the night. Viggo read about the 'so-called' Dragon master and the master stories within the archipelago. Most of the report came from Trader Johann. While the Trader wasn't a hunter, he did collect information and goods for the right price. In this report, it starts off with the dragon master biggest achievements. From killing the red death - the same red death his brother and him had avoided - to fighting a screaming death and it's whispering death siblings. Not only that, having the ability to train dragons. With more inside information that was provided by Trader Johann had mentioned the heir of Berk Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, defeated the red death at the age of 15 with his 'pet' dragon - the last known Nightfury. The age was impressing, to Viggo, it was a sign that the young Hiccup talented. He read in the next few ages about Hiccup and the Nightfury 'Toothless' Persuaded the island of Berk that dragons and Viking are just misunderstandings of each other. Setting the papers down, and not reading any more of the 10-page document. If he did read the rest, he would have read about the riders, the tempory disownment and the horrible nicknames that the village children gave hiccup as a child.

Viggo had thought maybe he should make a visit to berk and see if hiccup would join the hunters. Or at least an ambassador for dragons to show them that they are being treated right. The decision, oh decision of what could be the greatest allies for the dragon hunters. Viggo had hope that if they did recruit Hiccup into the hunters with the chance of showing him the trading areas that need dragons. Viggo also had thought it was a very good way to train Berk's heir in national politics. Deciding to call it a night, Viggo headed to his closet and changed.

* * *

Author here.

I got to admit. Viggo just wants more power, since he and his brother are one of the Five major Alphas. Since he doesn't know that HIccup is his soulmate, he is just wanting hiccup to be a pawn in the hunter. More like a bishop in the game of chess. If you had noticed that each Ryker and Viggo's meeting Hiccup with saying the first sentences is different from the series. Hiccup and Fishlegs play Maces and Talons anytime they can get a chance. *Whispers quietly* _Don't worry, Toothless is one of the five for the dragon race._

Until next time ~


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you, everybody, for Favoriting and following the story. Please bare in mind I am human and working.

**To the guest comment on Feb 24:** Thank you for the lovely comment, because when I woke up the next morning and saw the email notification, it made my work day improve. Why? I work in retail, and I was stuck up on cash. All day there was 'line-up rush hours.' Co-worker assumes all the customer get into a group huddle and plan to rush up to cash all at once. Your comment brought joy to me, which made all of the customers I had transactions with feeling great after the left. How do I know that? My work get's updates on how we do in the store mid-week and when I got in today, I was told that Monday was the best day for a lot of customers had a great experience. So congrats Guest, you help cause a chain reaction of happiness in my town. *Throws a cute baby zippleback dragon. (From the "Gift of the Nightfury.*)

Anyways here is the key.

This story is base of the Alpha and Omega system, with soulmates. Threesome, mpreg and whatever happens. I will try and warning about lemons. The threesome is _**Viggo, Ryker and Hiccup.**_

Hiccup and Toothless are Kin that = Family. Because of that his five sense along heighten as well as speaking to other dragons.

Key points.

"**_Dragon Speaking"_**

"Normal"

"_Thoughts_ "

"_**Reports"**_

* * *

Hunters POV:

The crack of morning approaches, the night hunter guards had no problems. No escapes from their 'guest' which would make General Ryker really happy - since the guest is the Grimborn brothers' mate. Little Dragon, the nickname that General Ryker's young mate, had ridden a dragon - a Nightfury no less. This had impressed the hunters to a point on how he tamed the wild beast. The hunters on this ships fleet were mostly Alphas and Betas working for two of the major Alphas - the Grimborn's.

Reviewing on more positive notes to the night guards were very pleased that no ships capsized over the thunderstorm from the witching hour*. With thunder and lightning, the rouge waves that pushing them even closer to the base was either the mighty god Thor being happy and helping the Hunters or pissed at something else. Hopefully, it was option number one.

The navigation teams from each ship huddled in a morning brief. Assuming that they could make it to the base by nightfall at the lastest and the earliest at lunch. The ship's chefs were already cooking the breakfast for those who had the early morning shift. For some hunters did become curious about their General. He would have been up at 6 am to do training. Not realizing Ryker did stay up helping out for with the storm. Although it wasn't a secret that the men had wanted help the general as much as they can. So having Ryker sleep in a few more hours was just as good. The hunters could hand the ship just fine.

* * *

Ryker POV:

When Ryker awoke it was later than usual for when he gets up. Confusing on why his men didn't wake him. But to Ryker, it was a better sleep in a while; Not the best but better than before.

Last night was hectic for his hunters and fleet. The winds before had pushed the fleets about over half-way to the main base camp. The winds last night push even more. He was very surprised that the masts of the ships/didn't/ break into two pieces. Yes, the winds were that strong. With that kind of storm, it really was a surprise that his men let him sleep in.

Then he had thought of Hiccup. Sleeping the entire night with his dragon. His little dragon had slept without a care in the world. However, when Rykers' made the order to sleep at Hiccup. Hiccup fell into a deep stage 4 sleep and the only way to wake an Omega is by the same Alpha ordering them to wake up.

Ryker sat up and stretched his arms. The cold air had hit him like a slap in the face. Swing his legs around and placing them on the soft rug, he had traded dragon scales for it, from the south. Headed towards his small closet he quickly changed into his armor. He strolled over the door, opening to see four new guards from the caregiver crew had started their work on feeding the capture dragons fish. Glancing over to his mate, who was still asleep in the position he was... double glance at the position. Ryker looked amused at the new position. Hiccup and Toothless somehow in the night after he went to sleep moved in a very unusual position. The dragon moved on it's back and Hiccup climb on top, sprawled across his drag-Toothless neck. Both very unaware of their situation. He was about to wake them when one of the guards approached him. Realizing that it wasn't a guard but his third in command, his cousin wife's brother Eric Bloodaxe. Eric only takes command when his cousin and he were out of commission. Usually, it happens when Ryker was very busy or asleep. Eric stood at 6", with dark black hair and river blue eyes. He had an average Viking build on him for bulk muscle. He carried his bow and arrows, with a knife.

"Glad to see you awake General." Eric greeted him in a cheerful way. "It's almost midday, and after that storm last night who can blame anybody for sleeping in on who had helped. The scouts see land ahead within 3 hours time. The navigation team assumes its the base since we had already passed some of our other hunter ships. We should hit there around 2 pm."

To Ryker, it was really good news. Although it did surprise him how fast they had traveled within the span of a day and a half. The gods must have favorite them from early spring coming soon. Glancing at the rider and dragon, he made a choice. A perfect present for his brother and mate.

"Alright, since the rider and dragon are like this." Motioning to his mate and dragon asleep sprawled over the neck, "we can easily have both of them separated."

"Yes General, anything else to add?" Eric asked, moving towards the guard's station in the room. Three guards headed into the room and picked up the rider gently moved him out of the room. The dragon didn't move, except for the soft rising of its chest. That was until the gate closed, the beast woke up. It saw Hiccup being lifted by the hunters and growled. Trying to fire a blast, he realized Hiccup would get hurt. The hunters looked at Ryker for instructions. Eric grabbed his bow and arrow ready to aim just in case.

"Gas out this area out with the sleeping gas. After that I want every hunter to place every dragon on the top deck. Place the rider and his dragon in separate cages with large covers over each cage, and mark the cage with the Nightfury with a number. After that hit full speed ahead, I would love to show our chief on what we had caught on this hunt."

Eric nodded and started doing the task quickly. Hitting the Nightfury with a dragonroot arrow to have the effects of the sedative to kick in. Ryker had already left to go top deck. The hunters who were carrying his mate trailed right behind him. He watched as the hunter placed the rider in one of the small trapper cages, throwing a blanket over.

* * *

Viggo PoV.

Viggo was always the brother who loved the sleep in. At the time it was a horrible day for Viggo. Why? His men are complete imbeciles, well not really. There were a few shipments of dragons that were heading to another village far south. The dragons they had wanted was Gronckles for their iron. Of course, with the incident yesterday with the fireworm dragons. His men hadn't even noticed a few of the fireworms melted the locks on the Gronckle cages. It took the hunters a few hours before collecting the escapees. The cargos ships were supposed to left like the rest of the fleet #3 at 8. Viggo needed more little dragons and sent the fleet before the cargo ships. When the cargo ships finally left with three of the lieutenants, it was close to 9:30.

Viggo gave in on not going back to sleep, went back to his tent and filled out even more forms that came in the early morning.

After the chaotic morning, around 11, the traders came and delivered their goods in food. While this set of traders are nothing like Johann, they do travel around trading for very rare finds. Viggo browsed in the trader ships and found a rare book on forge work mix with dragon venom. There was only 30 of it's kind, Viggo knew that and when Viggo gave the trader who had the book 1000 gold. Gave the old trader almost a heart attack, since the trader was only selling it for 150 gold.

The trade continued until 1; Viggo found some mint condition Egyptian jewelry set and outfit for somebody delicate and young. The price was for the rare set was 1500, and Viggo paid for that double. Like the trader beforehand, shocked the trader almost with tears of joy.

When the traders did leave the area it was well-pasted lunch and close to 1.

Viggo went to walk around the base with a piece of parchment and charcoal. Tally all of the dragons that came in last night from Fleet #6. He finally had two Catastrophic Quakens for a project he wanted. He was just about to head to the next set of dragons when he heard run footsteps. One of his hunters appeared, stopping in front of Viggo.

Huffing and puffing the hunter spoke, "chief...(huff)...ships from Fleet #1, (puff) just pulled into the harbor, sir. (huff) General Ryker, already has men unloading the cargo. He has two cages that are covered heading to your tent."

To Viggo, it wasn't a surprise the Rykers... his brother and mate are here. Nodding, "can you go and let my brother know I will be there as soon as I finish my tally of new dragons that arrived last night."

"Yes chief," before the hunter took off to run again looking for his brother.

Turning back, Viggo went back to tallying the dragons. These were to be for the next auction. His mate would understand that, but with this trade. It was indeed tiresome.

* * *

Rykers pov:

The hunter and he made it in under three hours. Once they landed, Ryker ordered the hunters to unload the cargo. Stating close to his younger mate, and his dragon.

"Move the clothe cages to Viggos tent. Somebody inform the chief about our arrival." Ordering everybody about, before following the clothe cages. After a bit, he had discovered his brother was tallying the dragon for the next auction. Ryker quickly asked Eric who was passing by for a small dragon-proof chain. He then slipped into Hiccups cage and carried him bridal style into Viggo's tent. Setting him down in one of the chairs, he then summons the servants nearby to help him with something. Five servants came into the tent, and He quickly orders them to change Hiccup out of his clothes and into something exotic enough without a bath. Since a bath would take too long, and Viggo could be back anytime. Two of the servants ran out of the tent, one to grab a bucket of warm water to wash as much dirt off. The second to go and grab Eric came back with a chain, and the dragon reports Ryker forgot in the ship. He then bent down whispering another direct order to keep him docile. He would be awake after Ryker leaves, and temporarily obey the servants dressing him. Once they leave he can explore the room within the chain length. He then quickly place the reports on the desk. Ryker then left the tent, waiting for his other mate.

It was roughly 15min later that the servants went in and out of the room. They told him that his mate was chained up in the middle post. They saw the mating mark, on his mate. His name and one more sentence right underneath his. He smiled inside while nodding to them that he knew. He was also informed about what his mates activities. He was currently looking at Viggos solid marble set of maces and talons. Recalling that it was on the right side of going into the tent. As the servants left, he finally saw Viggo. Not surprised that there were a few men behind him dragging somebody.

"Welcome. Brother!," Viggo came into view. Both of them agreed to keep it a secret they were mates until their third was found. "You must be weary. The dragon trade is an exhausting business. Even more so when profits wane because inventory goes missing."

At this Viggo looks at the hunter that was being dragged.

"Uh, Viggo, I only borrowed the hide to exchange for food. It wasn't missing for more than a day!" The hunter exclaimed, Ryker raised his brow upward when Viggo sent a dismissal motion. "Oh, thank you, Viggo. Thank you."

The other hunters took him away, and in the distance, Ryker could hear screaming. Nodding his head thinking, "_classic Viggo."_

"So brother, what's hidden in the cages?" Viggo asked, motioning to the cage with the Nightfury behind it.

"Well, why don't you take off the cover and see?" Ryker at this time was watching his mates face. Viggo looked at him and pulled off the cover.

Inside the cage was the last known dragon of this class. Nightfury. The hunters who weren't on fleet #1, looked shocked. They had all went to look at what was in the covered cage. The Nightfury almost look like a sleeping cat. Its tail had the prosthetic copy, with a piece of red fabric and a skull painted on. A beautiful crafted harness still on the dragon, with berk symbol on the bag lock in a spot where it wouldn't get in the way of the rider.

"How?" Viggo looked up at his mate than to the Nightfury and back to his mate. Viggo only knew that the last Nightfury was with the heir of Berk. If the dragon was here, then were was the heir. Viggo watched as he saw Ryker jerk his head at the tent.

"I moved the second item inside the tent."

Ryker followed Viggo as he enters the tent. His younger mate picked up the maces and talons Dragon figure gently looking at it. He was dressed in a loosely fitted dark black pants with a golden design. A pure black dragon scale boot and silk should warp that reminds Ryker of Aurvandil's Fire. The servants then place a golden chain collar the dangles in front of him. Golden wrist cuffs link a very small ring onto his index finger. Lastly, the servants had attached a golden cuff belt that had little dragons designs around the Hunter symbol. Ryker would probably leap and kiss Hiccup right then and there if his other mate was standing beside him.

"Welcome Hiccup," Viggo said. They both watch as their mate even so gently flinches. "I hope my brother has treated the famous Dragon Master alright."

This surprise about their mate was the legendary Dragon master. The one who stopped the red queen. Watching their little dragon nodding, Ryker forgot that he hadn't ordered to have hiccup speak.

Viggo smiles, "I am glad then. Do you know how to play?"

Hiccup then nods again.

"You do have permission to speak." Ryker mused as he watches Hiccups eyes light up. Setting down the Dragon figurine back on the game board.

Hiccup turned his head giving a giant smile he then turns to Viggo, "Mace and Talons, was designed to test the abilities and decision making the expertise of future chiefs' in the heat of battle." Ryker looked at his brother, watching his chocolate brown eyes widen. "So of course I was to learn this game with the other children in my village."

Ryker moved around the post to the other side of Hiccup. Taking off his cuffs and setting them on his mares desk. Slowly waltzing over to both younger mate, placing himself on the side of Hiccup. Hiccup glanced over and noticed his mark on the inside forearm. Viggo did the same thing as his brother but placing his arm guards on the game board. Hiccup was in shock, staring at Ryker's mark that Hiccups' shawl around his shoulders fell to his elbows. Revealing both of the Hunters names in gold. Omega, that was Hiccup was. To Ryker, he knew they both share a very cute omega. One who completes the brother both.

* * *

Viggo Pov:

Viggo was _excited_ when his brother had shown him the Nightfury. When he found out he was going to meet the destroyer of the Red Death, he felt _enthusiastic_. He was just reading about some of his story, last night. He Hiccup finally spoke, he quickly stilled. His mark flared up changing its sentence. He watches his older mate and brother take off the arm guards he wore. Just place them on the desk. Before walking over here; Ryker was then leaning on the opposite side showing Hiccup his marks. Viggo had followed in suit. Taking off his arm guards and setting them on the edge of his favorite game. Viggo watched hiccup go into a shock, his face going very pale; the shawl fell down to elbow length. Viggo saw a hint of gold. Omega. Hiccup the dragon rider and master was an omega. Their omega. Looking closer, where he sees his name and his brother. Yup. The gods must love them.

* * *

Hiccup PoV:

Hiccup woke and was forced to get changed into new clothes - nothing he was familiar with. Toothless was nowhere in sight, and Hiccup was hungry. Waiting for his mate(s) he noticed the mace and talons game board. This was a marble set, very pretty. Hiccup recalled that berks game board was made out of stone. When he heard two people outside, he tried and listening using the enchanting hearing. He listened to the conversation and determined that this 'Viggo' guy a unique character. When he heard the men coming into the tent, he glances slightly to the newcomer. Slightly smaller than Ryker - yes Hiccup did learn his name-, stood a man that looks intimidating. To Hiccup, it assumed that it was the person named Viggo. Dressed as to say I am the leader, Viggo was a well-groomed, with dark brown facial hair. He wore a black tunic with red scales on his shoulders and around his waist. He also has spiked shoulder pads and a silver belt buckle with Dragon Hunters' tribal crest on it, and black wrist guards.

When Viggo said "welcome hiccup," it froze Hiccup. Those words. Those fucking word. The one the unites the last sentence that completes Hiccup mates. He already guesses they were alpha, recalling Ryker saying the last time he was awake.

He tried to remain calm, but with the lack of food, and low blood sugar. Hiccup waited until he set the board piece. He glanced over and was shocked to see his name thereon Ryker's inner forearm close to the wrist. Moving his eyes to Viggo. It was the same thing. He didn't remember his shawl falling down to his elbows showing both of his mates he was an omega.

With so much shock and lack of food, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III fainted.

* * *

Rykers POV

Ryker Grimborn quickly caught their young mate. Shocked that he had fainted, until he heard a light growl from the stomach. Viggo chuckled lightly and poke his head out of the tent. He orders some snacks, before coming in.

"You know what this means to us?" Viggo asked motioning Ryker to follow him to the bed.

"That after 7 or 5 years for us, we finally found the last piece that completes us." Ryker explained, as he then set his little mate down on Viggo's bed.

"So tell me Ryker on how you found our little prize. I personally wanted to head to Berk and meet the lad. He was the one who took down the red death dragon at a mere age of 15."

"The one place he had refuses to go." Ryker asked, and Viggo confirmed by nodding. Ryker then started to tell about the events yesterday.

"Brother, the gods must favor us at the time. I mean yesterday we were a week away in sailing. With high winds and a storm, we got here in a day and a half. Yesterday morning our little mate and another dragon rider were spying on us loading up the dragons. The other rider left after our little mate order her to go. I learned he was ours once he was scraped by a dragon root arrow. In reality, it wouldn't have harmed a human. He controls the dragons tailfin, so when he went down, so did the dragon. During that our mate confused me with his Dragon Toothless."

Ryker processed to tell Viggo about Heather and how she personally knows the riders. Heather telling the connection with the Nightfury and their mate. To when Ryker went into the cage with the rider and dragon. He showed Viggo the small dragon mark on their mate. Viggo got up and started to look in his small collection of books with him at the time. While Viggo was searching, Ryker told about how their mate woke up and was escaping by using the fireworm dragons lanterns they have on the ships. Saying he melted the lock with the dragon. The fireworm still hasn't been found.

* * *

Viggo pov.

When his brother and mate was telling Viggo the story of yesterday. When his brother and mate showed him the dragon tattoo. Viggo got up and moved to the small bookcase. Viggo found one of the books; with only a small fraction of what they seek. Dragons and their species. A thick book that contains the past knowledge of dragons. This book was in his tribe for centuries, being update twice within the last century. Skimming through the book, Viggo was pleased to find the symbol. The same symbol on his mate. Once Ryker finished his tale.

"I found something. The symbol on our mare matches the book symbol. The mark is known as Dragon Kin. Dragon Kin is where a Human and Dragon are connected as a family. Depending on how strong the connection bond is, it states that the human will gain certain traits. Nothing much about what they gain." Viggo glanced Ryker and down at sleeping Hiccup. "I guess we should make a plan go to Berk. After all, he is our mate, and we must pay the dowry for our little mate."

Vigg shut the book, placing it back on the shelf.

"I agree, but what about his dragon? If he is separated for long periods of time it would likely throw him in a coma." Ryker motioned towards the dragon outside of the tent.

"That would have to be determined. If I am correct, Hiccup should get his heat within every six months of after his year of birth. Come on the eight months of summers day we should go and take him back with us. Give him the freedom to live before taking him fully. Tonight we have supper together and maybe some interesting entertainment. He'll make the deal that I am thinking of." Viggo suggested, and Ryker knew what entertainment meant to the brothers.

* * *

Toothless POV:

The dragonroot was finally out of his system, but he hated the fact that he couldn't see where his Kin was. He could smell that Hiccup was in the tent in front of him. He knew couldn't do anything to help; since he sucked in the cage. He watched the same bald hunter... his Kins' mate leave the tent. He moved around, surveying the land for the quickest way out. He waited until his kin mate came back. Growling lightly at him, the hunter approaches his cage. He knelt down with a giant basket and a smaller one.

"Hello, Dragon. Your name is Toothless correct." the Hunter asked, before pulling out the smaller basket. Inside was 5 big JUICY SALMON. Placing them right in front of Toothless."Eat up, Toothless."

"Yummy. Oh, this salmon is so good." Toothless garbled up the salmon. Before remembering Hiccup.

"**NO, Where is my KIN? I want him within my sight. He is MY family."** Toothless growled at the Hunter, who looks very happy, thinking that toothless was thanking him for the salmon. Okay, so maybe the effects from the dragonroot weren't out of his system yet. After all, Toothless was knocked unconscious a lot because of the intake of dragonroot.

* * *

Riders' POV:

The dragon riders of group two - Fishlegs and the Twins, hated the fact they couldn't find Hiccup. The ships they were following, disappeared during last night storm. Fishlegs realized that Hiccup may break out on his own. He hopes that was possible. Having to go back to the base licking their hidden wounds was a horrible feeling. The riders were soaked, cold, and sleepy from the last 24 hours.

When they arrived, Astrid brought all the dragons that were not in the care of Hiccup of healing. The riders only brought food and water, telling the injured dragons that Hiccup was currently unavailable for the unforeseen moment. Hopefully, they understood. Snotlout was on lookout duty, and when he saw the rider coming back with no Hiccup behind he did get worried. After all, Hiccup was Snotlouts baby cousin, and he couldn't protect him. cleching his fist he remain in his position.

Landing the dragons, they all prayed to the gods for Hiccup and Toothless to be safe. They would give it a few days before reporting it to the chief, in case Hiccup come back before then.

* * *

Until next time.

Vocab:

Witching Hour: Is usually related to supernatural events, given the time between 12am-1am. This usually shows up in folklore.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you, everybody, for Favoriting and following the story. Please bare in mind I am human and working.

Anyways here is the key.

This story is base of the Alpha and Omega system, with soulmates. Threesome, mpreg and whatever happens. I will try and warning about lemons. The threesome is _**Viggo, Ryker and Hiccup.**_

Hiccup and Toothless are Kin that = Family. Because of that his five sense along heighten as well as speaking to other dragons.

Key points.

"**Dragon speaking."**

**_"Dragon Speaking for Hiccup"_**

"Normal"

"_Thoughts_ "

"_**Reports"**_

* * *

_Hiccup POV:_

If Hiccup had been given a gold coin every time he was knocked out or fainted. He'll be rich. He woke up on the softest bed that existed. To him, it felt like soft sheep's wool fluff up like a cloud. Then for him to only remember that of his situation. Calming down his mind he made a mental list of events. He was an Omega, rare for the male population. He was caught by dragon hunters, and are mates for both leaders. Great. Hela and Loki must really love messing with him. Slowly opening his eyes, he recalled the tent. Not noticing it before, but it was cover in dragon skin. Sitting slowly up, he saw Viggo at his Desk filling out reports. Ryker, it seemed to be out for a bit.

"Oh, you're awake young Hiccup." Viggo glanced up from his work for a second, "Ryker has just gone to grab our dinner."

Hiccup rubbed his head awkwardly, "do you know how long I was asleep Alpha?"

Hiccup didn't want to say that, he didn't want to appear weak. It was the omega in him that is demanding it. He watched as Viggo set down the feather quill. Getting up from his chair he strolled over to Hiccup, sitting right on the bed.

A small smirk formed on Viggo's face. "Alpha? Let me guess, it's like your inner Omega the is demanding it. Not to worry, it was only a few more hours."

"Yes, my inner omega is currently in conflict with my normal personality." Hiccup replied.

"So something like an Angel and Demon talking. I had read something similar to that, I think I have the book in my main house back on Hunter island. You see Hiccup, I love learning new knowledge so I collect books from traders that went down south. One of the books I found talked about an Omega that acts like an Alpha. This omega was a leader in Egypt. She has the characteristics of an Alpha while being submissive to her mate to the bedroom. I think it may be the same as you." Viggo slowly wrapped his arm around his mate. Hiccup curled right on into him, leaning his head on Viggos chest.

"So you might think that is maybe my case. Omega in the bedroom or any room for that matter and Alpha on the battlefield." Hiccup looked up at Viggo like a lost puppy with puppy eyes. Viggo couldn't resist not thinking that was adorable. Viggo was very happy about the puppy look, his mate was very submissive with the hint of a roaring fire spirit.

"We can always test that theory in the future." Sitting in the position, Viggo couldn't wait until tonight. He waited until their older mate came back with the food. "Ryker and I would like to make a deal with you. Remember you will have two options."

Hiccup looked up at Viggo starring into his brown eyes. "What are the options Alpha?"

Viggo smiled, leaning down to kiss his forehead, "Wait until Ryker gets here."

Hiccup nodded and laid his head down on Viggos lap. Listening to the sounds of the fortress. Hiccup tried not to cry when he heard the dragons beg to be let out. That they were hungry or thirsty. He tried to hear how far Toothless was only to be surprised he was just outside the tent. He heard Ryker go up to Toothless giving him Salmon. He heard Toothless saying how good the salmon is before demanding Ryker for his Kin. Hiccup almost laughed but realized that if he did it; Viggo would be suspicious about Hiccups gift.

"Alpha, would it be alright to see Toothless. There something in his saddle compartment." Hiccup asked shyly but loud enough for Ryker to hear outside. Hiccup was watching Viggo looking down. Raising an eyebrow to ask 'why'.

"It has my inventions book. A book that I place any ideas in while traveling with Toothless. I started it when I first started to ride Toothless. If I were to be here for a while I would like to have it in case I gain any new ideas. I tend to forget some ideas if I don't write it down." Hiccup said very sleepily with the last part. He knew that Ryker was listening to the conversation. Ryker pulled open the flap of the tent, with a big basket of food. Ryker and Viggo stared at each other for a moment. Almost as they were having a silent conversation. They both nodded and Ryker put down the basket on the table on the left side corner of the tent.

"Come little one," Viggo whispered, standing up and helping Hiccup up, Viggo on his left side. They both went towards the entrance of the tent. Ryker joins them near the entrance on Hiccup's right side. There, right in front of them, in a dragon-proof cage was Toothless. Hiccup wanted to rush up to his brother and get him out of the cage. But he couldn't because of them being outnumbered with the hunters. Toothless lifted his head and gave them a gumless smiled. That broke Ryker's silence with a small chuckle. Hiccup did a small hand signal to have Toothless wait until Hiccup is close enough to him.

"Did you teach him that?" Ryker asked, "because it's a good way to laugh."

Hiccup thought back when he met Toothless, "I believed he had to copy me smiling. It was when I gave him a fish for the first time. He ate it whole. Then he had cornered me into a rock having me sit on the ground before coughing up half of the fish. He wanted me to eat it raw and would let me go until I swallow a small piece. After I was smiling awkwardly at him."

"Gross," Viggo stated, "why did you do that?"

"To gain his trust. May I?" Hiccup asked, motioning to the cage.

Ryker nodded and move with Hiccup towards the cage. Ryker pulled out a key and opened it slowly for Hiccup to go in. The Hunters watching the area drew the arrows getting ready to aim, just in case the night fury escapes.

"Hey, Bud. Glad that you are alright. I am just grabbing my idea notebook." Hiccup approached his kin slowly, making the hunters watch the interaction.

"**Brother, I am glad that you are safe. Although I am curious about your new outfit."** Toothless growls very slowly nuzzling into Hiccup's arm.

"I love you too Bud." Saying out loud, before growling softly in Dragonese, _**"we need to get out tonight. Try and see if you can call the fireworms to burn the locks on every dragon cage. Apparently, some escaped yesterday. Every dragon cage. These people are hunters."**_

Reaching towards Toothless saddle he went to grab his notebook and his custom made charcoal pencil. Pulling out the book, he looked towards the tail fin happy that it was still there. Good. Nobody has taken it off. Hiccup was leaving the cage when Toothless gave a load noise roar that to the hunters it seemed like Toothless didn't want Hiccup to leave. Not until Toothless licked Hiccup, having his saliva in hiccup hair. Giving Hiccup a new hairstyle, once it hardens. The latest trend of spike-up dragon hair.

"Oh come on Toothless, you know that doesn't come out," Hiccup exclaimed out loud, so all the nearby hunters could hear him. Stepping outside Hiccup watched Ryker close it and lock it. Ryker then passed the keys to another hunter, before looking at Hiccup with an amused smile. Leading Hiccup back towards the tent, the brothers amused both positions like before. Viggo was on the left side, while Ryker was on the right.

When inside the tent the brother had brought Hiccup over to the table. Viggo sat down and Ryker started to pull out a few types of meat like smoke wild boar, hot potatoes, chicken, etc. Hiccup eyes were wide. Everything was still hot, and the basket looked like a normal wooden basket. Ryker then went to grab some wine to go allow with it. The brothers divided up the food and started to eat. Only noticing that Hiccup was starring at the basket and not eating. Viggo watch as Hiccup eyes and facial expressions gave it away. Hiccup was mentally trying to rebuild the basket.

"It's wooden on the outside but Grockle iron on the inside. This keeps the food warm or cold for up too 3 hours." Viggo said sipping on his glass of wine, " As your alpha Hiccup, you need to eat and drink."

"You haven't eaten anything since last night." Ryker agreed with his brother.

Hiccup was about to say something until his stomach growls loudly demanding food. Hiccup picked up the utensils and cut a small bit size piece of Potatoe. Swallowing it up, Hiccup then reaches for the wine hoping it wasn't bitter or sour. The first sip to Hiccup it was sweet as honey. He really likes it and drank the rest of it. He continues to eat and drink his fill of food with Ryker refilling his drink.

By the time dinner was down Hiccup was on his seventh glass of wine. The brothers looked at each other, surprised because they gave Hiccup a special type of wine. What Hiccup has yet to realize, is that the wine he had was almost a drug. The wine was laced with monstrous nightmare cum and fireworm honey. Soon an hour passed and Hiccup felt very hot it temperature. It was like an itch that he can't get rid of. Hiccup couldn't give awhile his need for the sexual sex drive. Hiccup waited until Toothless made a small sound that the Hunters outside were unconscious. He and the other dragons were outside waiting for him.

"So Hiccup, I told you when you woke up that you would have two options. One option lets you leave in the morning with the promise of coming back every six months. Since you would be the peak of your heat. The price of this option if you allow us, your Alphas explore your body tonight. The second option is us just keeping you here. Although you are the heir to a tribe that rides dragons. The hunters will inform your father about you being our mate." Viggo seemed way to pleased with himself. Ryker smirked but realized that something was off.

"**Hiccup the dragons are around the tent waiting to lift it up and surrounded your mates.**" Hiccup heard Toothless growl outside. T

aking a deep breath Hiccup replied in a weak voice, " I rather none of the option's."

"Why? You have two options, so choose." Ryker growled out.

"But I am feeling like this is a one-sided conversation." Hiccup argued back; watching the tent to slowly lift up raise up. The brothers still haven't noticed yet. Keeping them distracted until there is enough room for Toothless to run in and run out with Hiccup; Hiccup kept talking. "So I choose options three; where I tell all capture dragons to knock out all the hunter stealthily and have the fireworms melt all your locks on the cages. Since fireworms can melt anything. After all a fireworms temperature of the sun. They would do anything to help me because I have their Queens approval."

With that Viggo busted out laughing, while Ryker did not look amused.

Ryker continued "You should probably not have said that."

"Well, I have you both are surrounded, look around." Hiccup stated with a smirk, the previous capture dragons were either flying the tent up or on the ground ready to fire. Each of the Hunters laid unconscious in Toothless old cage. Two young speed stinger came in and hit both brothers on the leg. A temporary paralyze from the legs down.

"Wait a minute, you said to tell all dragons. Do you mean you can speak to them?" Viggo exclaimed as the brothers watch Hiccup bend down to greet the speed stingers.

One of the speed stingers moved to Hiccup, "**Hello kin-speaker."**

**_"Hello_, _little one, what is it that you need?_**" Hiccup replied in Dragonese. He heard Ryker mutter, "that answers that question."

**"My siblings and I were wondering if we can get a lift back to our island. There are only three of us."** The speed stinger asked.

"_**Alright. However, I would like to stop by my home island. I have some injured dragons there that I need to check up on. If you guys are okay with that.**_" Hiccup asked, watching the stingers nod.

"**Brother, I already told them it was okay to ride with us.**" Toothless stated to Hiccup. Hiccup then grabbed his notebook. Hiccup got up and moved over to Toothless. Place his book back into the saddlebag, he then bent down picking up the three young speed stingers. Hiccup lifts up his leg and lifts himself on top. Moving the stingers around his body.

Hiccup then turn to Viggo and Ryker, "Although Alphas it was a pleasant evening; I would like to meet on better circumstances. But at last, my team must be worried."

"Until we meet again young dragon, you will be ours," Viggo said calm and deadly voice. It was laced with a dark promise that hiccup understood. Next time they meet, hiccup will have to submit to the brothers.

Hiccup nodded to the dragons holding the tent to drop it. The other hunters started to regain consciousness but didn't move.

_**"Alright, let's move on out. Follo****w Toothless, **__**and I back to our base camp.**_" Hiccup called out to the other dragons.

* * *

_ Viggo Pov_

Viggo was slightly disappointed that he couldn't view Hiccups lean body. Was however impressed with Hiccup speaking Dragonese. A rare talent that only the gods bless the children of destiny. His waist was still sore from the speed stingers but he can start moving his foot.

"Well there goes are the latest supply of dragons." Ryker cheekily argued, his upper body pouring another glass of wine. Passing it to Viggo, before pouring one for himself. They waited until he heard the hunters the were stunned earlier lose the paralyzing effect.

"I believed our little dragon is a clever one. He said he used the fireworms to break the locks. Quite genius I must say, seeing that the fireworms are small enough to get in the keyhole or melt the lock. My guess is that Hiccup planned this when he was in the cage with the Nightfury." Viggo stated, taking a sip of wine.

"So that roar his Nightfury Toothless made was possibly ordering for all the dragons. Have the fireworms break out the speed stingers to start stunning the hunters. Three taps from the young ones would cause a silent attack." Ryker suggested, sipping his wine. "So, now what?"

"We wait and watch the riders. Onto other news, how is the berserker chief and sister?" Viggo asked, grabbing some more food.

"The young chief is insane, I think being a prisoner made him more insane. His sister has the brains, although she is an omega she tries to keep her brother from doing something stupid." Ryker told Viggo the conversation between the two of them on the ship. Explaining the connection to the riders personally.

"This Fishlegs person intrigues me. Like Hiccup, Fishlegs was smart not to have both parties on locations and names unless both parties met the person. That is quite clever indeed" Viggo stated, taking a bit out the meat.

Finally, the brothers heard running footsteps, a few seconds later the tent flap open with Eric.

"The (huff) dragons... " Eric started.

"The dragons are gone thanks to the rider," Ryker growled out.

"The same rider we caught yesterday," Eric asked. "

The same one, who also happens to be are submissive mate. Although with his talent of speaking Dragonese. It did make escape easy, and allows us to know how to improve our traps." Viggo smirked, his eyes were amused and started to plan the next trap for the riders.

"Dragonese? Isn't that the rarest language and only a few know how to speak it. Your mate knows how to speak it." Eric said with a surprising tone in his voice.

"I am assuming every hunter got paralyzed with the speed stingers," Ryker asked, bouncing his right leg slowly up and down.

"Well for the major of the men, the rest were hit by the Gronckle tail from behind. I still can't feel my left arm and right hand," Eric reported.

Viggo glanced over at the mace and talons board. Smiling he turned to his mate and Eric. "I guess Hiccup is going to a quick game of maces and talons in real life."

* * *

_**Normal Pov.**_

It was a five-hour flight back with a small pit stop midway because Hiccup needed to go under a freezing cold waterfall. The other dragons started to hunt for food in that pit stop, sharing with the other dragons. But they remained very close to the gang. Hiccup did a quick tally of 67 dragons. Pulling out it notebook, he quickly wrote down each dragon.

** \- 5 deadly Nadder**** (three of them are infants.)**

**-2 Catastrophic Quaken****. **

**-7 Monstrous Nightmare**

** -22 Fireworms**

**-3 Typhoomerang **

**-6 Gronckle **

**-3 Speed Stinger**

** -5 terrible terrors **

**-14 unknown - side note: use dragon eye and book of dragons for information. **

When they did take off again, they reach back to the edge early morning. Having each dragon land, in the small area. The night terrors didn't bother making a sound, recognizing Hiccup and Toothless among the dragons. The base was quite, but on alert, because Hookfang was watching with a sleeping Snotlout. Of course seeing Hiccup, Hookfang set Snotlout on fire.

"HOOKFANG," Hiccup's cousin screamed, running into the treehouse and sitting in a bucket of water. This wakes up everyone sleeping in the treehouse, coming out with weapons. Only to find more dragons and Hiccup in a new outfit.

"HICCUP" the riders cried out, moving down the ladders quickly. Each of them dog piling on Hiccup, while the dragons that were freed watched in shock.

"How?" Astrid asked, "How did you escape?"

"Well..." Hiccup starts to rub his hand on his head. "It's a long story and it's really, really early. Can we discuss this later today? These dragons behind me need food and water. Short version, I may have started a war with the hunters."

The riders watched Hiccup look tired when Ruffnut asked: " did you get a new wardrobe?"

"Oh, you have no idea Ruffnut" Hiccup replied.

"Is the war going to be bloody? I like blood," Tuffnut asked.

"Come on you guys, leave Hiccup until the morning to question him," Fishlegs stated until he saw the Boulder class dragons. "Oh my thor, two Catastrophic Quaken. Hiccup, did the hunters have them?"

"Yes, on their main island base."

"Well, we are up right now. Let's get the dragons fed and water." Astrid started ordering, until see remembering that Hiccup said something. "Hiccup, what do you mean you may have started a war?" Astrid demanded.

Hiccup sighed knowing his friends will hate him for his new rank status. "Astrid, do you remember the bald man on the beach?" Hiccup asked, and watched Astrid nod. "Well, he's the brother of the hunter chief, known as the head general. I was brought to their main camp and meet the brother. Before I was caught, I was debating on how to tell you guys my soulmate color. I only gain mine that morning and was processing the courage to tell you guys. I am a..."

"BETA, that's what the bet in berk is on." Snotlout said finally heading down to greet Hiccup back.

Tuffnut agreeing to Snotlout, "yeah, I place money on that."

"No, it has to be an alpha, almost everybody except for Snotlout is an alpha," Fishlegs explains. The bickering back and forth between Alpha and Beta. No Omega in the bickering was mentioned.

"... Omega. I am an Omega." Hiccup said it. Happily on the inside that he omitted it. Hiccup watched his fellow riders look shocked. "As it turns out, the gods must hate me. I am the mate to the Chief of the Hunters and General of the Hunters. Viggo and Ryker Grimborn. I may have started a war by running off with their capture dragons. I may have started a war, where we may not win. I-I'm so sorry if you don't want me as your leader."

Hiccup sank down to his knees. He knew that the riders won't accept him. Will they send him home, or back to the hunters. Will his friends have him leave Toothless behind, calling him a traitor. He knows that Toothless and he can't be apart for 6 hours in the distance from Berk to Dragon island.

The riders were in shocked, they didn't think Hiccup would be an omega. They could not think of not having him as a leader. He was the best person who can calm down the situation. He took care of them. To the riders, Hiccup was the rock, somebody who they look up too.

Snotlout walked over to his cousin, bending down to his level. "Hiccup whether you are an omega or a dragon or whatever, we look up to you. You stopped a 300-year war with the dragons. You taught everyone that dragons are just misunderstood. I, Snotlout Gary Jorgenson, would have never met Hookfang without you helping us, little cousin. We the riders respect you as our leader, even if you are an Omega. Where you go, we go. We are a team, no a family. Family backs up other family members. You start a war, we will help finish it. Now I am sorry about this."

"Sorry about wha-" Snotlout winded Hiccup to unconsciousness. His vision blurred and everything went black.

* * *

Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you, everybody, for Favoriting and following the story and reviewing. Please bare in mind I am human and working.

_**Lightningcard:**_ Thank you for your wonderful comment, I am super glad you are enjoying this story so far and I hope you will enjoy it even more. Here take a digital dragon; baby Nadder. *Gives baby Nadder*

Anyways here is the key.

This story is base of the Alpha and Omega system, with soulmates. Threesome, mpreg and whatever happens. I will try and warning about lemons. The threesome is Viggo, Ryker, and Hiccup.

Hiccup and Toothless are Kin that = Family. Because of that his five sense along heighten as well as speaking to other dragons.

Key points.

"**Dragon speaking.**"

"**_Dragon Speaking for Hiccup"_**

"Normal"

"_Thoughts_ "

"Reports

"_Letters_

* * *

Hiccup's PoV:

It's been roughly a week since Hiccup and Toothless made it back to the Edge. After he told the other riders, he went to bed. It took two days later and a lot of scrap paper that littered his Hut's floors still. But he did send, a long written message -finally- to his father using the 'air-mail'. Informing his father about that day. The day he was captured and escaped, with the high chance of him starting a war. He had also explained that he was the first in Haddock generation that was a male omega. He then told his father about how he was mated to the dragon hunter chief and general, who were both brothers. Unfortunately, he had also written that if his father wanted too, he could disown hiccup again. Asking to give the title of heir to his cousin Snotlout and his mate Astrid. He explained to the chief that he will be staying at the Edge. If the hunters went to Berk, it was safe to say that he could inform them the Hiccup was disowned - providing that his father did that; from the island and that the hunters would have to find him. To Hiccup, he was happy here on the edge. He got to take care of the injured dragons, and speak to them as equals.

Recalling the day after he got back, he went to drop off the three young speed stingers. Apparently, the twins thought it was great to name the three; Pip, Squeak, Speedy. Once Toothless and him flying towards the island, he could see the pack leader on the beach. The younger ones that were with him from the hunters camp, were very happy to be back home. However, when they had landed on the island, their pack surrounded Hiccup and Toothless. The alpha chief came forward and was about to kill both of them. That was until Pip, stop the Alpha and told the pack that Hiccup and Toothless saved the from the Hunters. Squeak and Speedy backed-up Pip's story, that the Alpha went to Hiccup and **BOWED** down showing the signs of loyalty. Hiccup watch for a bit on top of Toothless, analyzing the speed Stingers habits. He watched as a few Speed stingers ran over a very small pond of water. Webbed feet. Oh boy, that was definitely going into the book of dragons. It was a new discovery that the dragons are evolving more. Hiccup decided it was time to go back home and told the Alpha, is they were ever in danger, don't be after to ask for help. Pointing in the direction of Dragons edge. Hiccup and Toothless both said farewell to the speed stingers and left to go back to the Edge.

Smiling sadly to himself, Hiccup filled out another dragon report on which dragons are living here. Fishlegs and Hiccup guess that they have at least over 2000 dragons living on the edge currently - either small or large but mostly small. The majority of said dragons are currently staying in the new dragon underground stalls. Hiccup had used a very similar idea that was placed in Berk but unlike Berk; he _asked_ the Screaming Death's mother for a small favor. The whispering death had created tunnels, underground pathways, and a few floors at the time around the dragons edge; equipped with ten secret escape routes locations at the time, and multiple coves for a large size family of dragons. He had also asked for at least three big deep holes for food and water. The tunnels then were also reinforced by Gronckle lava, so the tunnels don't collapse. He still recalled Snotlout screaming like a little girl, when the whispering deaths family came to help when they started building the edge. He then trained 30 Changewings to rotate each escape tunnel, having them blend in and creating 'dead end' mirage on the inside and blending into the environment on the outside. That way no hunter can sneak into the stalls by an escape route, because the can't tell where the escape route is. Hiccup also came up with the idea to line up small trenches that the fireworms can move for light. Hiccup then placed the main entrance of these tunnels in the Dragon barracks/stables, covering the entrance with a heavy steel sliding door that will only open and lock with dragon fire. This was after being inspired by the dragon eye.

Hiccup finally set the pencil down, when he heard an explosion. Rushing out of his hut, he saw the Twins causing chaos with his cousin Snotlout in the training arena. The group of mischief-makers was currently using the Monstrous Nightmare Jel combined with Zippleback gas, but what seems to be only small amounts. Hiccup watched from the distance, before turning and heading to the dragon stables. He wanted to check up on Toothless, who at the time was helping with the latest catch of fish. Hiccup applied a very similar feeding station like the one in Berk. Using one of the large deep pond Hiccup had asked the Scauldron pack that came by the Edge, to help fill the hole up with salt water, to place the saltwater-fish. He then waited for the water to cool down enough to place the various fish in. He then links a small pipe to collect fresh water, splitting them into the other ponds. One was for drinking and the other was for freshwater fish.

Hiccup made it down to the stables. He had then heard a screech nearby. Hiccup recognized the sound and knew it was coming from a tiny terrible terror. He glanced around on the ground before looking up. There was another screech, from the harbor was a small south-ocean blue and green terror with dark black stripes. Hiccup knew it was not one of his or Berks or even Heather. Thinking it was a stray, he watches it come closer. When the terror flapped its little wings, he had only then recognized a piece of parchment attached to its legs. Puzzled he waited until the terror came towards him. Within 50ft, Hiccup lifted his left arm up, waiting for the small terror to land on the spot. It had, but it looked tired, hungry and thirsty.

"_**Hello little one,"**_ Hiccup spoke softly in Dragonese. "_**Let's get you some food and water before I take your message that you have with you**_."

Hiccup move the terrible terror in a position -like holding a cat - continued towards the stables quickly picking up his pace. As soon as the two had arrived the Terror was fast asleep. a very small snot bubble forming from its nose. Smiling Hiccup look up to see that Toothless working on the last few shipments of fish coming in from the Dragons- that should last a while into the tunnels food source. Hiccup moved towards the entrance of the painted doors and into the stables. Hiccup then went into one of the stalls made for the terror messages for Berk and The Edge. In this stall, there are usually seven terrors that stay in here. Although Hiccup does have his own bed for his personal Terrors - mostly Sharpshot, - inside his hut. Grabbing a hold of a small bowl-like dish near the door of the stall, he filled it up with water from the jug. He then set down the sleeping terror into a bedded nook for the terror section, he placed the bowl of water next to him. Carefully removing the message of the leg, Hiccup tucked it into his outfit pocket. Hiccup then left to head back outside, when Toothless came bounding inside.

"**Hiccup, your father is here"** Toothless stated.

"_**Okay, there is a new terrible terror that came with a letter. Can you keep an eye on him, Bud**_?" Hiccup pointing at the stall where he set the Terror in.

"**Sure, are you going to be okay**?" Toothless asked, watching Hiccup nod. Toothless then move to the stall and laid down watching the sleeping terror.

Hiccup had gulped before going out, he had a feeling that his father will disown him... again. It was his idea after all. Holding his head up, Hiccup moved out of the stables. His father was just getting off of Skullcrusher - a Rumblehorn dragon tracker class. Skullcrusher was forest green with a hint of red color, roughly 11ft. His father looked up, his face held no emotion. With his long legs, Stoick made it over to Hiccup within a minute. His right arm lifted up, and Hiccup instinctively shut his eyes as to expect a hit.

It never came. There was no pain on his face, but a very soft and loving hand on his head. Hiccup opened his eyes; looking at his father, whose face now held emotions of love, care, and fear.

* * *

Stoick_ pov_

Stoick was concerned as soon as Hiccups sent him the letter. And although it took a few days to set up arrangements around Berk. He had to assigned Spitelout -who was his second in command, to run the village for a few days. So he could travel to visit Hiccup at the edge; though he knew his son was different. It was a well-kept secret in the family, only the nursemaid, his mate and himself knew that hiccup was completely different in having both genders. Although Stoick had thought Hiccup would actually be beta, placed a small amount of his money in the betting pool. He was surprised when his son told him that he may have started a war because he was Omega and robbed a bunch of dragons from his own Alphas. He chuckled because it reminded him the first time of meeting his mate Valka. She fought the berserkers' raid with her bare fists and then disappeared for a few weeks. Months later she appeared again, although, at the time, his sweet mate had stolen a bunch of bows and arrows for her brother orders. Stoick recalled going and asking for her hand in marriage and had to do a peace treaty for that. But Valka was his mate and he loved her anyway, so he would've done anything for her.

Stoick, however, grew worried that his son wanted to be disowned again, and that he was going to have his cousin and mate run the village. But then remembered the chief protects its Village. And since Hiccup told him he was an Omega, he knew that chiefdom could not go to him and could be placed on somebody else... the hunter tribe. His son's mates who run the hunter tribe.

Setting down Skullcrusher at the edges stable's platform, Stoick noticed Hiccup coming out of the Stables. At the time he didn't show any expression on his face, as he marched over there towards his son. Stoick watched Hiccup flinch little, as he raised his right hand. He was originally going to hug his son but patted him on top of his sons head showing affection. When Hiccup looks up in bewilderment, his expression changed, into a soft loving father. Hiccup appearance reminded Stoick when his little boy was at the age of four, curious to see the world and beyond seas. Stoick couldn't resist the urge and pulled Hiccup into a nice bone-crushing hug.

"Hello son," Stoic began speaking, "I got your message."

"Dad I-" Hiccup tried to speak before Stoick interrupted.

"And I don't care that you had possibly started a war by running and stealing dragons from your mates. And so what if you are Omega! You are my blood and still family. It's up to you and the gods to choose your fate." Stoick motioned for Hiccup to follow him as he moved towards the edge of the landing pad for the stables facing the open sea. Hiccup did follow and sat down, his feet hanging off the launching pad. It was quiet with only the sound of mother natures worker's working away with their duties.

"Did I ever tell you how I met your other? How we became mates?" Stoick asked his son.

Hiccups sighed, rubbing his head awkwardly. "No, you hardly ever bring her up dad. All I know is that she died protecting me."

Stoick nodded in agreement, "that she did, and she was brave. Did I never you anything about her when you were little?"

"No, after I hit the age of six, you worked more on being a chief to the village before being a father to me. At seven, you sent me to help Gobber in the forge. We never had time to chat about her. When I did ask Gobber back then, he would only say that it was your choice to tell when you think I was ready to hear her story. She was your mate, and everything is meant to be private." Hiccup stated, looking slightly uncomfortable about bringing up the past.

"Alright then, I guess I should have told you when you were younger. It all started in a raid with the Berserkers. When I first met your mother, she was 15 years old, and I was 20. Despite her appearance, your mother was a Berserker, and the sister to Oswald the Antagonistic or most was known as Oswald the Agreeable."

Interrupting the story, Hiccup flabbergasted about that small detail. "Wait. Does that make Dagur and Heather my cousins with Snotlout?!" his father never ever told him that.

"Hiccup, no interruptions please" Stoick gave his son a look. Watching as his son's mouth _sorry_. "Yes, that does make Dagur and Heather your cousins. And after your mother died Oswald did not want to connect the family because he did not want to bring up the past. Oswald did still come to sign the peace treaties. But, it got worse when his daughter was floated out to sea by accident. I also didn't tell you when you had asked if Heather was your sister. Oswald and I wanted to keep it a secret, and for that, I am sorry for that son. So to continue on with the story of how I met your mom. Back then, the Berserkers and Berk were at war. Your mother and I were on opposite sides, when we came across each other in battle, fighting each other. We both said our very first sentence. Her was something along the lines, '_You damn _Berkain_, how dare you fight a woman like me_.' I remembered saying something like, '_well princess, if I had too I would sail these savage seas to fight you _every day.' After that fight, she vanished for a while."

* * *

Hiccup pov

Hiccup smiled sadly on how his father told him about his mother and dad's first exchanged, and recalled what he said to his mates. Although he couldn't remember what he said to Ryker, and for Viggo, it was related to Maces and Talons. He still wonders why his father never told him about his mother side of the family. Heather, he could live with as a cousin, but Dagur... ugh, just thinking about him causes Hiccup a headache. They were family, and if Hiccup only had known about this when he was younger. Although it kinda explains Dagur calling him family. Hiccup listened to his father continuing the story.

"It took a few months with that war between both the berserkers and dragons. It was early summer before I caught your mother stealing weapons for her tribe. Capturing her and trying to convince her to work for Berk on her new Alphas orders. Before you question why I did that, we were at war back then, as well I had Alpha dominance than your mother's family. I was never one of the top Five Alphas, but I still out did a lot of alphas in the past. Now where was I, ahh yes, your mother agreed and started to fight the berserkers with her bare hands. Once the war ended, we made a peace treaty with her brother Oswald, and that was that. Your mother then had you 5 years later. Before that, she had roughly 9 pregnancy confirmed before having a miscarriage; it was because your mother was a Beta, pregnancy was tough, still is today. Now when you came around, she had gone into labor a month early. It was hard and long labor for her to give birth to you, also very stressful for me back then. But you had arrived, alive and small. I held you when your mother fell asleep for a few hours before waking up to feed you. Once you were fed the nursemaid told Valka she may never give birth again because her body couldn't handle the stress. And stress it was; with the outcasts invading, dragons raiding, and the tribe going and hunting for the nest. Valka worried about you and the village. We never named you until later that night, Hiccup because you came earlier than expected, causing you to thinner than your fellow peers."

Hiccup remained quite because he knew that he was weak. That's why he always tried to help with the raids back then. He looked at his father, his eyes pleading to have the topic changed.

Stoick seems to get the message asking, "Hiccup, when you sent that letter. Did you really want Snotlout and Astrid to rule the village?"

"Yes dad, I don't want to be caught and have Hunters automatically take over Berk because I am next in line. By disowning me but not banishing me from the island, I can live here on the edge and visit ever so often with new ideas like trading. Using Snoutlout and Astrid as the new heir to be, grants both of them to claim the chief spot. If the hunters do come by Berk, you can say that I was disowned. That I only come every few months randomly to trade goods. That the hunter could head off here to find me. Since I don't belong to Berk, the hunters won't try and harm the dragons there at the time. If they do, you can state these dragons are Berk citizens. Each one helps with the labour within the village because of the harsh winters we get. If they claim I had started a war, you can say that is the reason why he is exiled." Hiccup explained his case to his father. He was hoping that the hunters will back off from Berk.

"One more question son, before I make my choice. Why choose this decision?"

Hiccup looked up at his father with a fake smile, "why you ask? Because a Chief always protects his or her people. You taught me that when I was little."

Stoick nodded his head, "I agree. A chief always protects its people. So I made up my mind. You will make a great chief someday son, and I believe that having Snotlout and Astrid running the Village is a smart idea. You could always hide in the shadows directing the two on advice. But as soon as you feel like you want to come back home as an heir in the public eye, let myself or them know."

For the rest of the afternoon, Hiccup and his father spent quality time on work the defense towers around the edge.

* * *

In the end, Hiccup was temporarily disowned until he deemed his mates had changed hunting dragons to extinction, or that Berk and The edge are deemed safe havens. He quickly set up a meeting with the other riders after lunch explaining what was happening. Snotlout and Astrid tried -hint tried- to refuse their new heir duties, but Hiccup did say that he would be advising them when they need help. Stoick had also agreed that the riders would be advisors, and Hiccup would be considered their 'outside' advisor of Berk. That the edge would be considered their training grounds for five years before moving back. With the meeting over Stoick went towards a spare hut for guests to fall asleep.

Hiccup went to call it a night like his father and team; heading back towards his hut - the one with the Night fury cravings on it. He was overwhelmed and tired from today's events. Once he reaches the hut he proceeded to call out his dragon mimic call, he watches Toothless leap over towards his hut. Leaving the door open for Toothless, Hiccup started to change for the night. Disrobing his outfit for today, his hearing picks up a very soft pat on the floor. Hiccup looked down towards the sound and noticed it was the piece of parchment that came from the Terror earlier today. Picking up the parchment, he saw a wax seal with the initials of 'GB' on it.

Hiccup then heard Toothless stepping into the hut with the terrible terror that had come earlier today. Hiccup noticed the terror was still sleeping, although it was inside his gumless mouth. Hiccup set the parchment on the bed, before making his way to Toothless. Gently taking the terror out of Toothless mouth, he then moved to place it on the message tree - very similar to a cat tree. Where his normal Terrible Terror Sharpshot, lived when he wasn't delivering messages.

_**"Did the little one wake up bud?"** _Hiccup ask before moving to grab another small water dish and food dish with a small fish. Placing it close to the Terror before moving and sitting down on his bed.

"**Yeah, but he was half asleep at the time and only went to drink some water.**" Toothless replied before moving towards his rock and heating it up. Before laying down to fall asleep.

_**"If that's all he's done then since he came here, then maybe he traveled a long way for him. He was carrying a letter for us. Speaking of which, I was just about to read it**_." Hiccup replied, before whispering quietly, **_"thanks for every today brother. Goodnight bud."_**

Hiccup then pick up the rolled parchment paper, taking off the wax seal. Hiccup wasn't familiar with who was writing it, but he did recognize the vocabulary sentence structure. His face paled but didn't make a sound. The letter was simple and terrifying.

_'To Our Little Omega Dragon,_

_My brother and I do hope you made it safely back to your camp or base. Unfortunately, we couldn't spend more time with you that evening. Very clever on that grand escape, using the speed stingers to paralyze our men; props to that plans. On to more interesting news, my brother and I would love for you to submit to us completely and obediently. We did come across an interesting fact about you. When researching about you, we came across a small book that you had dropped on Ryker's ship. The medical files that you write down. Including a certain cycle that happens every three months. It seems to my brother and me, that the cycle is very similar to a women's bleeding cycle. If I am correct, I would believe that you are a rare third gender omega. If so then I would write on what's going to happen when you arrive back here._

_Did you know that in some countries women virgins refer to sex for the first as there cherry being pop? They also have a name as well when they refer to having sex for the first in the ass, known m 'the black cherry'. But we are currently in a dilemma since my brother and I want to be your first to pop your red cherry. So we came up with a game within the Hunters. Each hunter fleet ships is marked with team Ryker or team Viggo. But you wouldn't be able to tell. The minimum of the ships fleet is two ships, one each for my brother and I. If you get caught and capture with no means of escaping by one ship's team, that brother would get your red cherry while the other gets your black. Yes, little dragon, we will take you at the same time. The best part about this is that you won't know who gets you until after we mate you. We going to have you blindfolded and bondage up with nice silk ropes crisscrossing over your lean body. Your arms hanging from the ceiling helplessness and your foot (since we are going to be taking off your prosthetic) will be barely touching the cabin floor. We will have a collar and leash around your pretty little neck. We are also going to have you prepared in exotic oils down in your lower section. We will then play with your lovely cock, making sure you won't orgasm until we say so. We will also mark you like ours with tribe tattoo stating you who belong to. So we can't wait until you give into us fully since we also like your rebel heir feel. Are you hard yet from reading that? Please pleasure yourself then little one. _

_Until next time little one,_

_Your mates,_

_The Grimborn's_

_Ps. The Terror's name is Freya. Send her back with a message for us, or keep her. But we will be getting back what was ours for generations. An old Artifact that lays currently in your procession. So w__e will be coming for you sooner or later little dragon, and we will get that item.'_

Hiccup looked down at his pants, a soft tent appeared. Great just reading that made him half-hard. He didn't want to wake up Toothless, so he tried to picture Mildew naked. Hiccup cringed but it worked. His 'tent' disappeared for now, and Hiccup tucked in the letter under his pillow and closed his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Quick recap, Hiccup has been 'disowned' again, but in order to save the village from being taken over by the hunters. Valka family history on her side is not much when I had researched about them. I thought her being the Aunt to Dagur and Heather would be interesting and Hiccup letting his new cousin about it later. With the Grimborn brother's, there was not a black book, they got the information from Trader Johann.


End file.
